


Meeting The Parents

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Knightshade, Meeting the Parents, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Blake brought a boy home, and everyone has feelings on the matter.





	Meeting The Parents

Blake closes the door to her room, leans against it and heaves a heavy sigh. She looks up at Jaune, sitting on her bed and forces a smile.  
“That went well, didn’t it?”  
“Your dad hates me”, Jaune replies. His voice is tinged with disappointment. Blake’s ears droop.  
“He doesn’t hate you. He treated Sun the same way when he was staying over, and he eventually grew on him. Even if he won’t admit it”, she says and saunters over to him. She takes a seat in his lap, kisses his temple and scratches his hair a little. “Don’t worry about my dad. He’ll come around, my mom will see to that. She likes you!”.

Jaune smiles at the mention of Kali. She welcomed him with open arms only to riddle him with questions during dinner. The expression on her face when Jaune told her he had seven sisters was priceless.  
“I like her, too. She’s so pleasant!”, he says and rests his head on Blake’s shoulder. “And the food was great. Maybe I could cook for them sometime”.  
“Oh, she’ll love that”, Blake chuckles.

They sit in silence for a minute. The heat of the day still lingers shortly after sunset. The smells of an unfamiliar place waft around Jaune’s nostrils, offset by Blake’s scent. He pushes his nose into the crook of her neck. Her hair is heavy with the smell of shampoo and the slightest bit of sweat. His lips brush against her skin and he kisses it instinctively.

“Someone’s feeling more at home already”, Blake murmurs. She is burying her nose in his hair and caresses his neck and back as she speaks.  
“I could feel more at home”, he replies. One of his hands slides between Blake’s thighs, rubbing them teasingly close to her crotch. She chuckles and cups his face in her hands. They smile at each other and kiss. As their tongues intertwine, they embrace each other and sink onto the sheets.

* * * * *

Not much later, Ghira and Kali are sitting in bed. He is sitting with his arms crossed, with displeasure plain on his face. A pulsing vein is prominent on his forehead. She is absorbed in one of Blake’s ninja romance novels. It’s the second volume, and while the romance isn’t particularly well conceived, the action is entertaining enough.

“Imagine that, eight kids… Wouldn’t that have been nice, Ghira?”, Kali muses and glances at her husband. Only then does she notice the sour expression on his face. “You okay there?”. Ghira glances at her sideways.  
“How can you just ignore it?”  
“What?”, Kali asks, only to receive a stern look from her husband. Through the walls, faint moaning is audible. Sometimes words can be distinguished, such as ´Jaune´ or ´harder´. Kali sighs and smiles at him sympathetically.  
“They are young, Ghira. What are they supposed to do, not screw every chance they get?”  
“Kali!”  
“You couldn’t keep your hands off of me at that age either, why do you expect him to keep his off of Blake?”, Kali asks and turns a page. Ghira just growls angrily.

Kali tries to ignore the big baby next to her and keeps reading through one of the saucier parts of the novel. Nothing explicit, of course. Just enough to rile up young teens with a preference for ninjas. She keeps shooting Ghira glances and gets progressively angrier when his sour expression doesn’t change at all. Eventually, she slams the book shut and startles him.  
“Ghira, Jaune seems like a very sweet boy-”. A cry is heard, and Ghira grits his teeth. “- and it appears that Blake likes him very much. She wouldn’t have brought a boy, a human no less, all the way out here if it wasn’t serious to her, and the least you can do is to give him a chance”, Kali says passionately.

Ghira pouts and turns his head away. The hair on Kali’s neck starts to bristle. His stubbornness knew no bounds sometimes! She glowers at him for a moment, but heaves a heavy sigh and relaxes. She has another idea to sway her husband. Kali climbs into his lap and straddles him with her butt resting comfortably on his hips.  
“Look, honey”, she says in husky tones, “you can sit there and grind your teeth all night long, or we could do some grinding of our own”, she murmurs and rocks her hips. She can feel his cock growing hard. Ghira tries to stare her down, but he wavers when Kali opens her robe and reveals her naked body. Her smile widens when she feels his hips moving along with hers. He stares at her breasts for a long moment. A moment during which Kali doesn’t fail too notice him licking his lips. Ultimately, Ghira touches her, touches her breasts and lets his hands slide down to her waist. He holds her the way he usually does when she was on top.  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought”, Kali says, leans forward and kisses him gingerly. “Promise you’ll be nice from now on”. Ghira grunts unhappily.  
“Using sex to strong-arm me into submission is unfair, dear”, he complains. Kali remains impassive, steadily grinding along his now fully erect cock. “Alright, alright. I promise!”

“Very good”, Kali said. Thus their own fun began.

* * * * *

Not much later, Jaune and Blake are cuddling after a satisfying romp. Blake’s head rests on his chest. She listens to his heartbeat and enjoys the way he absentmindedly scratches her ears. Jaune likes how fluffy they feel. It is comfortable. As the night had progressed the air had grown colder. Now, a refreshing breeze tickles their sweaty bodies.

An idyllic, peaceful evening, except for the moaning coming from Blake’s parents’ bedroom. It’s hard to ignore. Blake and Jaune had tried to keep their voices down, but her parents apparently didn’t think that was necessary. Jaune laughs softly.  
“I think it’s nice that your parents are still so passionate about each other”, he says. Through the wall they hear Kali telling Ghira to pull her hair between lustful moaning. Blake whimpers miserably.  
“This is humiliating...”, she groans and pushes her face into his chest.

Jaune laughs it off and they continue to listen to Ghira and Kali getting it on. It goes on for a while. Eventually, Jaune sits up and looks at Blake.  
“I can’t sleep”  
“Me neither”, Blake says. She’s looking at the ceiling when she grabs a pillow and puts it on her face. Jaune takes a second to admire her naked body before speaking again.  
“Well, since we won’t get any sleep at this rate, how about we just do it some more?”, he asks. He puts a hand on Blake’s belly and tickles her. She snorts and curls up into a ball to protect herself.

She thinks about it. Her yellow eyes study Jaune’s naked body from behind her dark tresses. Then she rolls over and gets on all fours. She makes herself comfortable and wiggles her butt.  
“We can’t let the old folk outdo us, right?”, she says jokingly. Jaune smirks and gets to work. The sight of Blake’s bare butt is enough to reinvigorate him.

Thus a contest of sorts is born. When one couple is done making love, they hear the other and, not wanting to fall behind, do it some more. Jaune will remember his first night in Menagerie as a very busy one, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little thing I wanted to write. Tried writing in present tense exclusively for this one. Let me know if that makes my nonsense more legible or not.


End file.
